


You Know I Want You (It’s Not a Secret I Try to Hide)

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alfa Baekhyun, Alfa Sehun, Alfa Suho, Alfa/alfa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Chanyeol, alfa/omega
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Chanyeol kimsenin istemediği bir Omegadır. Ta ki üniversite başkanıyla tanışana kadar.*





	You Know I Want You (It’s Not a Secret I Try to Hide)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Know I Want You (It’s Not a Secret I Try to Hide)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013688) by [2pmphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pmphan/pseuds/2pmphan). 

** **

“Selam, aptal.” Chanyeol tanıdık bir ses duydu ve kafasına bir tokat atıldı.

“Bu ne içindi şimdi?” Chanyeol sızlanarak ve dudak bükerek kafasını okşuyordu.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un önüne kahve koydu ve içmesini işaret ederek kendisi de oturdu. “Geçip giden her Alfaya bakmayı kes. Ürpertici olmaya başladı.”

Omega bakışlarını kafenin camından dışarıya çevirdi ve önündeki kupayı tutarak yanaklarının kızardığını saklamaya çalıştı. “Bakmıyordum…”

“Evet, bakıyordun. Böyle asla bir Alfa bulamazsın, biliyor musun?” Baekhyun vurguladı ve masanın üzerinden uzanarak Chanyeol’un saçlarını karıştırdı.

Chanyeol elini ittirdi. “Sen bana böyle dokunursan asıl asla bir Alfa bulamayacağım.”

Baekhyun göz devirdi. “Asla bir Alfa bulamayacaksın.”

“Seni buldum.”

“Çünkü kimse arkadaşın olmak istemiyordu.”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a sertçe baktı. “Defol.”

Baekhyun omuz silkerek sırıttı. “Beni seviyorsun.”

“Tam bir götsün. Ben gidiyorum, böylece senin yanında durmak zorunda değilim.” Chanyeol çantasını aldı ve kahvesiyle ayağa kalktı. Çantayı omzuna attı ve Baekhyun bir şey diyemeden dönüp kafeden ayrıldı.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un şaka yaptığını biliyordu. Hep yapıyordu. Ama şakaları onuruna hiç iyi gelmiyordu. Chanyeol hatırladığından beri mükemmelini hayal ediyordu. Çocukken Baekhyun’a sürekli güçlü, onu koruyacak, el üstünde tutacak ve sevecek olan yakışıklı Alfadan bahsederdi. Ancak Chanyeol on beş yaşında büyümeye devam ederken ümit etmeyi kesmişti. Hiçbir Alfa kendilerinden büyük bir Omegaya kur yapmak istemiyordu. Normal görülmüyordu. Chanyeol normal olduğunu düşünmüyordu. En çok canını bu yakıyordu. Alfalar, Alfa olduğunu sanarak arkadaş canlısı bir şekilde ona yanaşıyorlardı bazen ancak kokusunu alır almak kaçıyorlardı. Arkadaşı olmak istemiyorlardı. Komik bir şekilde uzun ve gürültücü bir Omega da istemiyorlardı. Chanyeol da herkes kadar Omegaydı, sadece bir Alfanın isteyeceği ideal bir Omegaya benzemiyordu. Sonsuza kadar yalnız kalacağını kabullenmişti ancak Alfasını bulup mührünü boynunda gururla sergileyeceği, herkese çiftleştiğini ve sevildiğini anlatacağı günü hayal etmekten de geri kalmıyordu. Chanyeol daha fazlasını istemiyordu.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Chanyeol kurul toplantı odasına girdi. Yeni üniversite başkanıyla tanışmaya pek hevesli değildi. Muhtemelen önceki gibi olacaktı; gurur ve güçle dolu, sekreter olduğu için Chanyeol’a kişisel asistanı gibi davranacak ve daha önemli işi yokmuş gibi kendine öğle yemeği aldıracaktı. Ancak buna alışmıştı; sekreter pozisyonuna ihtiyacı vardı böylece özgeçmişi iyi görünecekti. Ayrıca yaptığı şeyi, üniversiteyi kendisi gibi öğrenciler için daha iyi bir yer yapmaya yardım etmeyi, seviyordu.

Omega her zamanki yerine oturarak bilgisayarını açtı ve resmi bir şey olmamasına rağmen toplantı notları almaya hazırlandı. Chanyeol düzenli olmayı ve işini iyi yapmayı seviyordu. Chanyeol omzuna bir elin dokunduğunu hissedince irkildi ve başını çevirdiğinde Sehun’u, haznedar ve yakın arkadaşını, gördü.

“Selam adamım, yeni çocuk için hazır mısın?” Sehun, Chanyeol’un yanına oturarak sordu.

Chanyeol omuz silkti. “İlgilenemeyeceğim başka bir göt deliği Alfa olacak işte.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Hepimiz o kadar kötü değiliz.”

“Sen istisnasın.”

“Baekhyun peki?”

“Baekhyun’u benim kadar iyi tanıyorsan, tam bir göt deliği olduğunu bilirsin.”

“Bence sevimli.”

Chanyeol elini Sehun’un omzuna koydu ve Alfanın gözlerine baktı. “Asla ama asla Baekhyun bunu duymasın. Özür dileyemeden düğümünü koparır.”

“Beni boğacak bir düğümü olduğu sürece mutlu olurum.”

Chanyeol yüzünü buruşturarak gözlerini devirdi ve bilgisayarına geri döndü. “Onunla çiftleşsene. İkiniz arasındaki cinsel gerilimden bıktım artık.”

“Birkaç hafta ver bana. Düğümünde yüzeceğim, endişelenme.”

“İğrençsin.”

“Alfa penisinde boğulmak istemiyormuşsun gibi davranma.”

“Ben—“

Şeker. Tarçın. Hindistan cevizi. Baharat. Chanyeol kokusunu alıyordu; odayı dolduran güçlü kokuyla bedeni gerildi. Omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti yayılırken sıcaklık bedenini istila etti. Bedeninin böyle tepki vermesi şaşırtıcıydı ve kokuya tapmak için yere diz çökmek ister gibi hissediyordu. Daha önce kokladığı kokulara benzemiyordu. Davetkâr ve baştan çıkarıcıydı. Chanyeol bir kez daha havayı kokladı ve dilinde kokunun tadını hissedebildiğine yemin edebilirdi. Kokunun nereden geldiğini bulmak ve sonsuza kadar içine gömülmek için güçlü bir istek duydu.

Chanyeol hızla ayağa kalktı, Sehun’un kendisiyle konuştuğunun farkında değildi. Arkasına döndü ve havayı tekrar kokladı. Gözleri toplantı odasına giren kısa adama odaklandı. Bedene sokulan _Alfanın _kokusundan dolayı burnu kaşınıyordu. Tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Hiç kimse daha önce bu kadar iyi kokmamıştı ve bedeninin tepkisine engel olamıyordu. Chanyeol, Sehun’un bir şey sorduğunu duyabiliyordu ama cevap verecek durumda değildi.

Bilinçsizce ayakları onu adama doğru taşıdı, yaklaştıkça Alfanın gücü artıyordu. Omega dizlerinin üzerine çöküp mühürlemesi, kendine sahip olması için boynunu ona sunmaya hazırdı. Chanyeol, Alfanın elini uzattığını fark etmedi ve Alfa kendini tanıtamadan önce Chanyeol ona sarılarak göğsüne bastırdı. Yüzünü Alfanın boynuna, kokunun en yoğun olduğu noktaya gömdü ve olabildiğince içine çekmeye çalıştı. Dizleri Alfanın_ güzel_ kokusuyla titriyordu.

“Um, merhaba?” Alfa bu durumda ne yapacağını bilemeyerek selamladı. Kolları tuhaf bir açıda kalmıştı.

Chanyeol yumuşak bir sesle inledi ve sıcak kokuyu daha çok içine çekerek keyifle iç çekti. Alfa gülümseyerek eliyle Chanyeol’un başını okşadı, bu Chanyeol’un Alfanın boynuna daha çok sokulmasına neden oldu.

“Omega.” Alfa, Chanyeol’un kulağına fısıldadı ve Omeganın dudaklarından yeni bir inleme döküldü. “Bırakman lazım.”

Chanyeol inildeyerek başını iki yana salladı.

“Sorun değil, bırakabilirsin.” Alfa nazik bir şekilde cesaretlendirdi, zavallı Omegayı ürkütmek istemiyordu.

“Chanyeol.” Omega tanıdık—Sehun’un?—sesini duydu. Otorite dolu, gürleyen yüksek bir sesti; böylece Alfa direkt zihnine erişebilecekti. “Onu bırak. Hemen.”

Chanyeol’un içindeki Omega Alfanın emirlerine karşı gelemiyordu o yüzden istemeyerek ve sızlanarak kısa Alfadan uzaklaştı. Alfanın kokusu burnundan ve aklından çekiliyordu. Zihni boşaldığı anda ne yaptığını fark etti. Kan yüzüne ve kulaklarının ucuna akın ederken yavaşça Alfadan geriledi ve Sehun’un arkasına saklandı. Sehun’un boyu Chanyeol’u saklayamayacak olsa da. Sehun hızlıca Chanyeol’a bakarak iyi olup olmadığını sordu. Chanyeol yaptığından çok utandığı için arkadaşına zar zor cevap verebildi. Omega yerin dibine girmeye hazırdı.

Sehun iyi olduğundan emin olunca Chanyeol’un omzunu okşadı ve odadaki yabancıya döndü.

“Selam millet.” Yabancı tuhaf bir şekilde el salladı. “Ben Kim Junmyeon, yeni başkanınızım.”

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Chanyeol başını kafeteryadaki masaya yasladı ve inledi. “Yaptığıma inanamıyorum.”

“Sorun değil. Duyduğum kadarıyla o kadar kötü değilmiş.” Baekhyun kahkahasını bastırarak telkin etmeye çalışıyordu ve en yakın arkadaşının başını okşadı.

“Çok utanç verici.” Chanyeol sızlandı. Omeganın kokusundan hayal kırıklığı belli oluyordu.

“Junmyeon kızmadı bile. Muhtemelen sevimli olduğunu falan düşünmüştür.” Sehun arkadaşını daha iyi hissettireceğini umarak ekledi.

Chanyeol doğrularak Sehun’a baktı. “Resmen ona yasladım, Sehun. Rastgele birisinin gelip sana yaslaması nasıl hissettirirdi?”

Sehun, Baekhyun’a bakıp sırıttı. “Pekâlâ, şu kişi ilk tanıştığımızda aynısını yaptı. Hoşuma gittiğini söyleyebilirim.”

Baekhyun bir kaşını kaldırarak kıkırdadı. “Sanırım hoşuna gittiği için daha çok yapmalıyım.”

“Elin her zaman kalçamda olmalı.”

“Oh? İstediğin şey bu mu?”

“Yalvarabilirim.”

“Yalvardığın zaman sesin harika çıkıyordur.”

“Sesim daha da harika çıkabilir, sen düğümünü benim—“

“Çocuklar!” Chanyeol daha fazla duymak istemeyerek bağırdı. “Beni rahatlatın ya da gidip bir yerlerde sevişin. İkinizden de nefret ediyorum.”

Sehun, Baekhyun’a sırıtınca Alfa güldü.

Arkadaşı olan iki Alfanın gözlerinin önünde birbirlerini yemeleri Chanyeol’u ölesiye sinirlendiriyordu. Arkadaşlarını çok seviyordu ama havadaki Alfa feromonları kaldırabileceğinden fazlaydı. Açıkçası ikisinin böyle rahatça flört etmesini kıskanıyordu. Chanyeol flört söz konusu olduğunda asla Baekhyun ve Sehun kadar açık olamıyordu ama flört edecek birisinin olmasını dilerdi. Bazen onun ve hayallerindeki Alfasının arkadaşlarının önünde birbirlerine yemek yedirmelerinin ya da birbirlerine herkesi iğrendiren romantik lakaplarla seslenmelerinin nasıl olacağını hayal ederdi. Şakalaşacak birisini istiyordu. Baekhyun ve Sehun’un sahip olduğu şeyi istiyordu.

“Affedersin dostum.” Baekhyun özür dileyerek kolunu Chanyeol’a sardı. Chanyeol başını Baekhyun’un omzuna yasladı ve rahatlatıcı kokusunu içine çekti. “Eminim olanlar dediğin kadar kötü değildir. O Alfa sana sorun çıkarırsa ben seni korurum.”

“Ben de korurum.” Sehun telkin etti. “Ayrıca Junmyeon yaşayan en iyi Alfaya benziyor.”

Chanyeol iç çekti ve rahatsız edici olaydan başka bir şey düşünmeye çalıştı. Her zaman iyi izlenimler kazandırmaya çalışıyordu ve çoğunlukla başarırdı. Şimdi bir yıl boyunca sonsuza kadar saklanmak istediği kişiyle dip dibe çalışacaktı.

Chanyeol’un aklı başka şeylere ve Baekhyun’un kokusuna o kadar odaklanmıştı ki arkasında başka birinin varlığını fark etmedi. Birisinin boğazını temizlemesiyle konsantrasyonu bozuldu ve havayı kokladı. Tarçın ve Hindistan cevizinin güçlü kokusu yeniden ciğerlerine doluştu ve bedeni uyarıldı. Kendisini kokuda kaybetme ihtiyacı duyuyordu ama aynı zamanda da koşarak uzaklaşmak istiyordu. Chanyeol sertleşti ve farkına varmadan tırnaklarını Baekhyun’un baldırına geçirince Alfa tısladı.

“Oh selam Junmyeon.” Sehun, Chanyeol’un kokusundaki gerginliği fark ederek selamladı.

“Selam Sehun.” Junmyeon nazik bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı. “Chanyeol’la konuşabilir miyim merak ediyordum.”

Baekhyun önce Sehun’a sonra Chanyeol’a sonra yeniden Sehun’a baktı ve başını salladı.

“Evet, olur. Sizi yalnız bırakalım.” Sehun eşyalarını toplayarak masadan kalktı.

“İyi olacak.” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un kulağına fısıldayarak kolunu okşadı. “Sonra konuşuruz, tamam mı?”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’u bıraktı ve eşyalarını alarak Sehun’a katıldı.

“İyi konuşmalar.” dedi Sehun ve Baekhyun’un elinden tutarak onu kafeteryadan uzaklaştırdı.

Chanyeol bakışlarını masadan ayırmazken Junmyeon karşısına oturdu. Junmyeon’un bakışlarını üzerinde hissedince yanakları kızardı. Chanyeol başparmaklarıyla oynayarak gerginlikten dudaklarını dişliyordu. Ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek Junmyeon’a bakamıyordu. Junmyeon ona kızmış mıydı? Onunla alay edip ona gülecek miydi? Bu düşünceler Chanyeol’u korkutuyordu.

“Bana bakabilirsin, biliyorsun. Isırmam.” Junmyeon Omegayı korkutmamak için nazikçe söyledi.

Chanyeol hızlıca havayı kokladı ve Junmyeon’un güzel kokusuyla az daha inleyecekti. Ama kokunun altındaki sakin ve tehditkâr olmayan havayı sezmek gerginliğini azalttı. Chanyeol yavaşça başını kaldırdı ve bakışları Junmyeon’unkilere odaklandı.

“Güzel gözlerin var.” dedi Junmyeon ve Chanyeol’a nazikçe gülümsedi. Yorumla beraber Chanyeol’un kalbi şaha kalktı, yanakları ve kulaklarının ucu kızardı. “İyi olduğundan emin olmak istedim sadece.”

Chanyeol ağzını açıp bir şeyler demeye çalıştı ama kelimeler ağzından çıkmadı. En başta ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Aklı Junmyeon’la doluydu. Burnunu Alfanın sıcak, davetkâr kokusu dolduruyordu.

“Hey, derin bir nefes al. Sorun değil.” Junmyeon cesaretlendirdi. “Benimle konuşabilirsin. Yakınlaşmak istiyorum, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol başını sallayarak gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Rahatladığını hissedebiliyordu. Gözlerini yeniden açtı, omuzlarını rahatlattı. Gerginlik bedeninden ayrılıyordu. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Sesini duymak güzel.” Junmyeon parlakça gülümsedi. “Toplantıda duymak istedim ama konuşmak istemiyor gibiydin.”

“Yaptığım için gerçekten özür dilerim.” Chanyeol özür diledi. “Bana ne olduğunu bilmiyorum.”

Junmyeon masanın üzerinden uzanarak Chanyeol’un elini tuttu ve başparmağıyla rahatlatıcı bir şekilde okşadı. “Sana kızmadım. Beklenmedik bir sürprizdi sadece ama kızgın değilim. Aslında bundan çok uzak.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un elini tuttuğu gerçeği görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu. Alfanın ellerinin ne kadar yumuşak olduğunu ve küçük olmasına rağmen nasıl güzel hissettirdiğini düşünmemeye çalışıyordu. Kokusu gibi Junmyeon sıcak ve rahatlatıcı hissettiriyordu ki Chanyeol anında rahatladı.

“Seni daha iyi tanımak isterim gerçekten ve bu yıl beraber iyi çalışacağımızı umuyorum.” dedi Junmyeon ve elleriyle Chanyeol’un büyük elini kavradı.

Chanyeol başını sallayarak Junmyeon’a gülümsedi. “Ben de öyle umuyorum.”

“Umarım seni daha çok gülümsetebilirim.” diye ekledi Junmyeon ama Chanyeol daha ne dediğini anlayamazken devam etti. “Seninle çalışmayı dört gözle bekliyorum.”

Omega ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek başını yeniden salladı. “Ben de.”

Junmyeon sırıttı ve Chanyeol’un elini bıraktı. Chanyeol zayıf kalbi adına buna gerçekten minnettardı. “Görüşürüz, olur mu?” Alfa ayağa kalkıp uzaklaştı.

Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un kafeteryadan çıkmasını bekledikten sonra başını yeniden masaya yasladı ve inledi. Bu yıl nasıl hayatta kalacağını gerçekten bilmiyordu.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Junmyeon’la çalışmak Chanyeol’un düşündüğünden daha zordu. Alfanın baştan çıkarıcı kokusuna bu kadar yakın olmanın zor olacağını biliyordu ama asıl sorun Junmyeon’un çok… İyi olmasıydı. Junmyeon üniversite etkinliklerinde her zaman Chanyeol’un fikrini soruyordu. Komitedeki diğer Alfalar Chanyeol’a hoşnutsuzlukla baksa bile tartışmalara ve projelere sürekli Chanyeol’u dâhil ediyordu. Bazen Junmyeon konuşmak için koridorda Chanyeol’a yaklaşır, gününün nasıl olduğunu sorar ve harika geçmesini dilerdi. Junmyeon’un nazik tabiatı Chanyeol’un kalbini hızlandırarak onu pelteye çevirirdi. Hiçbir Alfa –Baekhyun ve Sehun hariç ama onlar bile durmadan alay ediyorlardı— daha önce Omegaya bu kadar iyi davranmamıştı.

Chanyeol, Junmyeon ona nazik davranıyor diye özel olduğunu düşünmemeliydi. Junmyeon herkese karşı nazikti; öğrenci konseyinde hatta Alfa, Beta ve Omegalar arasında bile popülerdi. Chanyeol düşünmemeye çalışıyordu ama Junmyeon’un böyle devam etmesi Alfadan gittikçe daha çok hoşlanmasına neden oluyordu. Junmyeon baştan çıkarıcı kokusuyla zaten karşı konulamaz birisiydi.

“Neden ona çıkma teklifi etmiyorsun?” Sehun, Chanyeol’un kulağına fısıldayarak onu şaşırttı. Chanyeol, öğrenci konseyinde sunum yapan Junmyeon’a ağzı suyu akıtarak bakmakla meşguldü.

“Onun gibi Alfalar, benim gibi Omegalarla çıkmazlar.” Chanyeol kaş çatarak cevapladı ve bakışlarını Junmyeon’dan kaçırarak bilgisayarına not aldı.

“Senden hoşlanıyor gibi. Bence sorun olmaz.”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “O herkese karşı öyle. Sadece aşırı arkadaş canlısı. Arkadaşı olmak bana yetiyor.”

“Kendine daha çok güvenmelisin Omega.” Sehun elini rahatlatıcı bir şekilde sırtına yasladı.

Omega sadece iç çekebildi.

Chanyeol toplantı sonunda eşyalarını toplarken Sehun’a ‘hoşça kal’ dedi, Alfa toplantıda Baekhyun’dan gelen mesajla ilgilenmek için koşarak gitmişti. Oyalanırken tarçın kokusu burun deliklerine doluştu. _‘Lütfen benimle konuşma. Lütfen benimle konuşma. Lütfen benimle konuşma.’ _Chanyeol içinde sürekli tekrarlıyordu ama koku git gide duyularını işgal ederken yararsız olduğunu anladı.

“Bir şeye mi ihtiyacın var, Junmyeon?” Junmyeon omzuna dokunmadan önce sordu Chanyeol.”

“Oh, um…”

Chanyeol arkasını dönerek kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

Junmyeon’un bakışlarına şaşkınlık yansıdı sonra Chanyeol’a gülümseyerek kollarını tutup indirdi. “Benim yanımda savunmaya geçmene gerek yok. Sana zarar vermeyeceğim.”

“Ben…” Chanyeol’un kulakları kızardı ve saklanmaya çalışıyor gibi büzüldü. “Affedersin.”

Junmyeon kıkırdayarak uzandı ve Chanyeol’un kulağını okşadı. “Çok tatlısın.”

Kan Omeganın yüzüne akın etti ve kalbi hızlandı. “Bir şey mi istiyordun?” Chanyeol yeniden sakince sordu.

Junmyeon elini Chanyeol’un yanağına götürdü. “Benimle kahve içmek ya da öğle yemeği yemek ister misin, merak ediyorum.” Chanyeol’a ona hayranmış gibi bakarak söyledi ve Chanyeol’un kafasını karıştırdı. _‘Neden bana öyle bakıyor?’_

“Niye?” Chanyeol kaş çatarak sordu.

“Seni daha iyi tanımak istediğimi söylemiştim, değil mi?” Junmyeon Omeganın elmacık kemiğini okşadı ve Chanyeol istemsizce gözlerini kapatarak dokunuşuna kendini bıraktı. “Bu bir evet mi?”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve Alfanın kokusunu derince soluyarak keyifle iç çekti.

Junmyeon gülümseyerek Omegaya yaklaştı. “Sabırsızlanıyorum.”

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Chanyeol kahvesini sıkıca tutarak ara sıra Junmyeon’a bakıyordu.

“Bana istediğini sorabilirsin, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon cesaretlendirdi.

Adını duyunca Chanyeol’un omurgasında bir titreme dolaştı ama görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Junmyeon’un dilinden adının dökülmesini ne kadar çok sevdiğini düşünmek istemiyordu. Junmyeon’un adını daha çok söylemesini istediğini düşünmek istemiyordu.

“Neden buluşmamızı istedin?”

Junmyeon kaşlarını çattı. “Seni gerçekten daha çok tanımak ve sana yakınlaşmak istiyorum. Sekreter olarak yeteneklerinin farkındayım ama ben seni, Park Chanyeol’u, Omegayı tanımak istiyorum.”

Junmyeon elini masanın üzerine koydu ve Chanyeol’un elini işaret etti. Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un eli ve yüzü arasında bakışlarını dolaştırarak Alfanın ne düşündüğünü anlamaya çalışıyordu. Chanyeol iyi şeyler ümit edip sonunda hayal kırıklığına uğramaktan nefret ediyordu. Bunu başlamadan –belli belirsiz başlamasına rağmen— sonlandırması gerektiğini biliyordu ama Junmyeon’dan gerçekten çok ama çok hoşlanıyordu ve sonunda canının yanacak olmasına rağmen denemek istiyordu.

Chanyeol elini fincandan çekerek Junmyeon’unkinin üzerine koydu. Junmyeon’un eli Chanyeol’unkinden daha küçük olabilirdi ama parmakları doğal bir şekilde, yapboz parçalarıymış gibi elini sarmalıyordu. Chanyeol’un eli Junmyeon’unkine mükemmel uyuyordu ve Alfanın yüzündeki gülümsemeye bakılırsa o da aynısını düşünüyordu.

“Ee, bu bir randevu mu oluyor?” Chanyeol cesurca sordu.

“İstersen olabilir.” Junmyeon hafifçe sırıttı.

Chanyeol kızararak başını salladı. “İsterim.”

Junmyeon başparmağıyla Chanyeol’un elini okşadı ve gülümsedi. “Ben de.”

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

“Ee, duyduğuma göre malum, uzun bir Omega, Başkan’la birkaç randevuya çıkmış.” Baekhyun kafeteryada gelişigüzel söyledi.

Chanyeol sandviçini ısırmak üzereyken durdu ve Baekhyun’a baktıktan sonra bakışlarını kaçırarak öğle yemeğine devam etti.

“Ben de duydum. Kahve içip el ele tutuşuyorlarmış?” Sehun, Chanyeol’a bakıp kaşlarını kaldırdı.

Chanyeol daha çok gömüldü ve sandviçinin arkasına yanaklarının kızarıklığını saklamaya çalışıyordu.

“Belli ki çok samimi görünüyorlarmış, birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakmalar falan.” Baekhyun ekledi.

“Ne romantik.” Sehun alayla iç çekti.

“Birbirlerine öpücük falan atıyorlarmış.” Chanyeol neredeyse boğulacaktı.

“Vay, gerçek aşk.”

Chanyeol sandviçini bıraktı ve boğazını temizledi. “Biz hiçte öpücük falan atmadık.”

“O, demek sendin?” Baekhyun sarkastik bir şekilde karşılık verdi. “Ben de başka uzun bir Omega sanıyordum.”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. “Ben olduğumu biliyordun ve alay etmek istedin.”

“Bezli günlerimizden beri en yakın arkadaşın olarak dedikodulardan öğrendiğime alındım şahsen. Bana neden söylemedin?”

Omega omuz silkti ve Baekhyun’dan bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Bahsetmeye değer olduğunu düşünmemiştim.”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun kaş çatarak elini Chanyeol’un omzuna yasladı.

“Ne? Onu ne kadar çok sevsem de bunun yürümeyeceğini biliyoruz. Benim gibi Omegalar, onun gibi Alfalarla son bulmazlar.”

“Chanyeol, öyle deme.” Sehun, Baekhyun gibi kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Benim gibi Omegalar, Alfalarla son bulmaz bile.” Chanyeol sessizce yanıtladı. “Ama sorun değil. En azında sürdüğü sürece mutlu olurum.”

Baekhyun gözlerinde endişeyle Sehun’a baktı ve Chanyeol’a döndü. “Sen mutlu olduğun sürece. Senin için en iyisini istiyorum.”

Chanyeol başını Baekhyun’un omzuna yasladı ve Sehun’a gülümsedi. “Biliyorum. Ben iyiyim.”

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Junmyeon’la randevular kahve randevusundan öğle yemeği randevusuna, akşam yemeği randevusuna ve Chanyeol’u eve bırakıp yanağından öpme randevusuna kadar değişti. Chanyeol, Junmyeon’la aralarındaki şeyin ne kadar süreceğini bilmiyordu. İki hafta sonra biteceğini düşünmesine rağmen iki ay olmuştu. Hiçbir Alfa bu kadar uzun süre dayanmamıştı. Chanyeol her zaman onlara göre çok uzun, çok büyük, çok gürültücü, çok _kendi _olmuştu. Chanyeol’a arkadaş olmak istediklerini söylerlerdi ama bir daha onunla iletişime geçmezlerdi.

Ancak Junmyeon, o farklıydı. Chanyeol’a karşı her zaman dikkatliydi, en ufak şeyleri fark ediyordu. Chanyeol soğuktan titrediği ama zayıf görünmemek ve üşüdüğünü kabul etmemek için bunu saklarken Junmyeon sormadan ceketini Chanyeol’un omuzlarına koyuyordu. Ya da restoranda Omega garson Chanyeol’a kıs kıs gülüp onu rahatsız ettiği zaman Junmyeon, Chanyeol’u saygıyla muamele göreceği başka bir yere götürüyordu.

Üniversite kütüphanesinde geç saatlere kadar sessizce ders çalıştıkları zamanlar da oluyordu. Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un ders kitabı üzerinde uyuyakalmasına kıkırdardı. Bir süre Chanyeol’u –yüksek elmacık kemiklerini ve sevimli burnunu—hayranlıkla izleyerek o dudakları ne kadar çok öpmek istediğini düşünürdü. Junmyeon yurduna dönmesi için Chanyeol’u uyandırır ve yatağına güvenli döndüğünden emin olurdu.

Junmyeon asla sınırları aşmıyordu. Chanyeol’u üzecek bir şey asla yapmıyordu. Chanyeol Alfanın yanında kendini çok rahat hissediyordu ama bunun sürmeyeceğini biliyordu. Kendisine bu gerçeği sürekli hatırlatıyordu. Junmyeon muhtemelen yakında onu başka bir Omega, Chanyeol’un tam tersi birisi için terk edecekti. Omega muhtemelen kısa, minyon, sevimli ve ağırbaşlı olacaktı ve Junmyeon o Omegayı Chanyeol’den daha çok sevecekti. Chanyeol gelecekte olabilecekleri düşünmemeye çalışıyordu gerçekten ama her zaman aklının bir köşesinde oluyorlardı.

Chanyeol’un kaşları arasına dokunan bir parmak onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Chanyeol başını kaldırınca Junmyeon’un endişeli yüzüyle karşılaştı.

“Çok düşünceli görünüyorsun.” dedi Junmyeon ve Chanyeol’un elini tuttu. “Ne düşünüyordun?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi. “Önemli bir şey değildi.”

“Önemli olmalı ki böyle görünüyorsun.” Junmyeon başparmağıyla Chanyeol’un eklemlerini okşadı. “Bana her şeyi anlatabileceğini biliyorsun.”

“Biliyorum. Endişelenme, bir şey yok. Vallahi.”

Junmyeon seçenekleri tarttı ve zorlamamaya karar verdi. “Sanırım yeterince çalıştık. Gidelim mi?”

Chanyeol sırıtarak başını salladı ve kitabını kapatarak gerindi. “Bende film izleyelim mi?”

“Olur.”

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Junmyeon parmaklarıyla Omeganın saçlarını tararken Chanyeol mırlamak istiyordu. Junmyeon’un parmakları başına çok güzel masaj yapıyordu. Junmyeon koltukta otururken Chanyeol yerde, bacaklarının arasında oturuyordu ve başını dizlerine yaslamıştı. Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un kahkahasına ve saçlarındaki parmaklarına odaklanırken filme dikkatini veremiyordu. Chanyeol keyifle iç çekerek Alfanın bacağına daha çok sokuldu.

Junmyeon kıkırdayarak Chanyeol’un kulağını okşadı. “Böyle çok tatlısın.”

Chanyeol başını çevirerek Junmyeon’a baktı ve dudak büzdü. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

Junmyeon omuz silkti. “Seni böyle mutlu görmeyi seviyorum.”

“Ben seninleyken hep mutluyum.”

“Gel buraya.” Junmyeon bacaklarına vurdu.

Chanyeol yerden kalkarak Junmyeon’un kucağına oturdu. Yüzü kızarıyordu. Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un yanağına dokunurken bakışları üzerinde geziniyordu.

“Çok güzelsin.” dedi Alfa.

“Değilim.” Chanyeol yanakları kızarık halde karşı çıktı.

“Öylesin. Benim için. Mükemmelsin.”

Junmyeon başparmağıyla Chanyeol’un dolgun dudaklarını okşadı. Chanyeol dilini çıkararak parmağına dokundu ve arzuyla gözlerine baktı.

“Bunu bir süredir yapmak istiyorum. Yapabilir miyim?” Junmyeon elini Chanyeol’un ensesine götürerek sordu.

Chanyeol inleyerek başını salladı ve ellerini Alfanın omzuna koydu.

Junmyeon yavaşça Chanyeol’u kendine çekti. Chanyeol’un dudaklarına ve gözlerine baktıktan sonra dudaklarını birleştirdi. Junmyeon yavaş başlamıştı; dudaklarını nazikçe Chanyeol’unkiler üzerinde hareket ettirirken Chanyeol’un üzerinde titremesine bayılmıştı. Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un ağzını yaladı, dişleriyle alt dudağını çekiştirdi ve Omegayı inletti. Junmyeon’un dilini emerken ve dudaklarının tadını çıkarırken Chanyeol titriyordu. Pek bir şey yapmıyorlardı ama Chanyeol sıcakladığını hissedebiliyordu. Junmyeon’un baldırına sürtünerek onu oracıkta alması için yalvarmayı çok istiyordu. Chanyeol daha önce öpülmüştü ama hiçbirini ona kendini böyle hissettirmemişti, hiçbiri onu böyle önemsememişti.

Junmyeon’un dili kendininkine dokununca Chanyeol yeniden inledi ve geri çekildi. Junmyeon da Chanyeol’un hissettiği kadar heyecanlı görünüyordu ve Junmyeon’a böyle yaptığı için Omega kendiyle gurur duyuyordu. Chanyeol uzanarak yüzünü Alfanın boynuna gömdü ve güçlü tarçın ve Hindistan cevizi kokusunu içine çekerek inledi.

“Bugün _çok_ güzel kokuyorsun.” dedi Junmyeon, sıcak nefesi Chanyeol’un hassas kulağını yaladı.

“_Alfa.”_ Omega sızlanarak Junmyeon’un boynuna sürtündü.

Junmyeon gerildi ve Chanyeol’u omuzlarından tutarak boynundan uzaklaştırdı. Chanyeol’un alnında terlerin biriktiğini fark etti. Junmyeon, Omeganın kokusundan dolayı baştan çıkmamak için nefesini tutmaya çalıştı.

“Chanyeol, kızışmışsın.”

Omega inleyerek başını iki yana salladı ve kalçasını Junmyeon’un baldırına sürttü. “Alfa, seni istiyorum. _Lütfen_.”

“Chanyeol, olmaz. Kızışmadasın. Doğru düşünemiyorsun. Üzerimden kalkman lazım.”

Chanyeol yeniden sızlanarak Junmyeon’un bacaklarından kalkmayı reddetti.

“Omega.” Junmyeon hafif bir otoriteyle Chanyeol’un zihnine girmek için emretti. “Kalk üstümden.”

Chanyeol inildeyerek Junmyeon bacaklarından kaydı ve Alfanın önünde diz çöktü. Junmyeon ayağa kalkarak Chanyeol’a baktı ve Omeganın dizleri üzerinde, bakışlarında arzuyla ne kadar güzel göründüğünü düşünerek içten içe inledi. Junmyeon bu pozisyonda Chanyeol’un ona neler yapabileceğini düşünmemeye çalışıyordu ama görüntüler aklına doluşuyordu. Pantolonunun sıkıştığını hissediyordu ve hızlıca buradan ayrılması gerektiğini biliyordu. Chanyeol’un yoğun kokusu odanın her yerini kaplamıştı ve Junmyeon daha fazla kalırsa ikisinin de pişman olacağı şeyler yapacağını biliyordu.

“Haydi, seni yatağa götürelim.” Junmyeon üsteledi ve Chanyeol’un kolunu omzuna atarak Omegayı kaldırdı.

Chanyeol ‘Alfa’ diye sızlanarak Junmyeon’a dokunmaya çalışırken Chanyeol’u yatağına götürmek epey zahmetli olmuştu ama başarmıştı. Chanyeol çok sıcak olduğunu ve ikisinin de soyunması gerektiğini söyleyerek kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başladı. Junmyeon ayağa kalkarak başını iki yana salladı ve Omega ona doğru uzanınca Chanyeol’dan bir adım uzaklaştı. Junmyeon o kolların arasına sokulmayı, Chanyeol’un kokusunu içine çekmeyi her şeyden çok istiyordu ama beraber olmaları için doğru zaman bu değildi. Junmyeon iç çekerek telefonunu çıkardı ve aklına gelen ilk kişiyi aradı.

“Chanyeol kızışmaya girdi.” diyerek telefonu kapattı ve Chanyeol’a yaklaşarak alnını yeniyle sildi. “Özür dilerim Chanyeol, gitmem lazım. Yemek yediğinden ve çokça su içtiğinden emin ol, tamam mı? Lütfen benim için kendine iyi bak. Bittiği zaman görüşeceğiz.”

Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un alnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu ve doğrularak kıyafetlerini düzeltti. Kapıyı açtı ve Chanyeol’un inleyerek ona seslendiğini duyunca dondu kaldı. Alt dudağını dişleyerek çaresiz Omegaya baktı.

Junmyeon iç çekerek başını iki yana salladı ve oradan ayrıldı.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Chanyeol’un kızışması bittiğinden beri iki hafta geçmişti ve hâlâ Junmyeon’la konuşmamıştı. Junmyeon, Chanyeol’den kaçıyor falan değildi. Aslında tam tersiydi. Junmyeon’un kokusunu duyduğu her sefer yolunu değiştiriyordu. Öğrenci konseyi toplantılarında Sehun’un yanına yapışıp Junmyeon’la baş başa kalmıyordu. Junmyeon’un aramalarını ve mesajlarını cevapsız bırakıyordu. Chanyeol yaptıklarından sonra Junmyeon’un yüzüne bakamıyordu. Çok utanç vericiydi. Açıkçası Junmyeon muhtemelen artık onunla beraber olmak istemiyordu. Onu bu kadar çaresiz ve düğüm için yalvarırken gördükten sonra Junmyeon azgın bir Omega olduğunu ve zamanını harcamaya değmeyeceğini düşünmüş olmalıydı. Düşüncesi Chanyeol’a acı veriyordu ama yüzüne karşı demesindense böyle kalmasını tercih ederdi. Sorunlarından kaçmak Chanyeol’un yaptığı en iyi şeydi.

“Buraya bakıp duruyor.” Baekhyun sandviçini ısırarak söyledi.

“Ona bakmayı kes!” Chanyeol tısladı ve Junmyeon kendisine gerçekten bakıyor mu diye omzunun üzerinden bakma arzusuna direndi.

“Neden onunla konuşmuyorsun? Her Omega kızışmaya girer.” Baekhyun sorguladı. “Eminim kötü düşünmemiştir.”

“Muhtemelen iğrenç olduğumu düşünüyordur.” Chanyeol iç çekerek yemeğini dürttü. “Bu yüzden bana yardım etmemiştir.”

“Sen dünyanın en büyük salağısın. Buna inanamıyorum.” Baekhyun eğilerek Chanyeol’un alnına fiske attı.

“Hey!” Chanyeol sızlanarak alnını ovuşturdu.

“Konuş onunla!”

“Konuşamam!”

“O zaman yazık oldu. Çünkü burada ve konuşmak zorundasın.” Baekhyun başını kaldırıp Chanyeol’un arkasındaki adama baktı. “Selam Junmyeon. Ben de tam gidiyordum. Eti de kemiği de senin olsun.”

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol seslendi ama Baekhyun omuz silkerek uzaklaştı.

Junmyeon yüzünde acı dolu ifadesiyle Baekhyun’un yerine oturdu. Chanyeol bakışlarını kaçırarak Junmyeon’a bakmamaya çalışıyordu. Junmyeon’un bakışlarına dayanamıyordu.

“Chanyeol.” Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un sesindeki acıyla göğsünün sıkıştığını hissetti. “Yanlış bir şey mi yaptım?”

Chanyeol alt dudağını dişledi ve Alfaya ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek sessiz kaldı.

“Chanyeol lütfen. Seni incittiysem çok özür dilerim.”

Omega başını kaldırıp Alfaya baktı ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır! Beni incitmedin. Ben sadece…”

“Benden kaçtığına görü kötü bir şey yapmış olmalıyım.”

“Sen değilsin, sorun benim.”

“Bu sorunun sen olduğunu söyleyerek benden ayrılma konuşması mı?”

“Neden bahsediyorsun?”

“Bu yüzden benden kaçmıyor musun? Chanyeol, seni üzecek bir şey yaptıysam özür dilerim ve seni bırakmayı hiç istemiyorum ancak bensiz daha mutlu olacaksan o zaman—“

“Hayır!” Chanyeol sözünü kesti. “Yanlış anlamışsın. Benden ayrılmak istediğini sanıyordum.”

“Bu fikre de nereden kapıldın?” Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un böyle bir şey düşünebilmesine çok şaşırmıştı.

Omega, Junmyeon’a bakamayarak ellerini ovuşturdu.

Junmyeon iç çekti. “Ayrılmak isteyenin sen olduğunu sanıyordum.” Alfa rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Benden kaçıyorsun, ne aramalarıma ne mesajlarıma cevap veriyorsun. Ne düşüneceğimi bilmiyordum. Şimdi bile nedenini söylemiyorsun.”

“Çünkü ben kirliyim.” Chanyeol mırıldandı. “Beni istemiyorsun.”

Junmyeon hırladı ve uzanarak Chanyeol’un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı, gözlerinin içine bakmaya zorladı onu. “Bunu sana kim söyledi?”

“Kimse.”

Alfa yeniden hırladı ve dudaklarını Chanyeol’unkilere bastırarak geri çekildi. Yüzü gülümsemeyle yumuşamıştı. “Beni dinle Omega. Ben senin Alfanım ve en çok seni istiyorum. Seni kokunu aldığım ilk andan beri istiyorum.”

Junmyeon’un kendisini Chanyeol’un Alfası atfetmesi Omeganın dikkatinden kaçmadı. Yanakları kızardı. “O zaman kızışmada neden bana yardım etmedin?”

Junmyeon, Chanyeol’u bıraktı ve rahatlamış halde Chanyeol’un elini tuttu. “Sadece iki aydır çıkıyoruz. Bizim için çok erken olduğunu düşündüm. Kimsenin artık böyle düşünmediğini biliyorum ama kızışmada çiftleşmek, benim için, çok önemli ve özel. Seni eşim olarak mühürlemeye hazır olduğumda yapmak istiyorum.”

“Bu şimdi mantıklı geliyor.” Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un sürekli kendine dokunmasına bayılıyordu.

“Seni çok seviyorum, biliyor musun? O yüzden daha fazla endişelenme. Unutma: seni istiyorum.”

Chanyeol parmaklarını birbirine geçirdi ve adamın gözlerinin içine baktığında samimiyet ve ilgi gördü. Junmyeon beraber oldukları bu kısa zamanda hep dikkatli, kibar ve dürüst olmuştu. Chanyeol ona güvenebileceğini biliyordu. Junmyeon kendisini Chanyeol’un Alfası olarak atfetmişken Omega artık Alfanın kendisini mühürleyeceğinden şüphe duymuyordu. Yakında olacağını biliyordu ve o günü sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu.

“Seni mühürlediğim zaman, düğümüm için yalvarmanı istiyorum.” Junmyeon fısıldadı.

Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman olurken tükürüğünde boğulacaktı.

“Endişelenme Omega. Seninle güzelce ilgileneceğim.”

** _6 Ay Sonra_ **

** **

Tek bir telefon ve ‘Alfa’ diye inlemesi Junmyeon’un koşarak Chanyeol’a gelmesine yetmişti. Kapıdan içeri girerek diğer alfaları kovmak için kokusunu yaymıştı. Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un odasına girer girmez Omegayı her yerde koklayabiliyordu. Kokusu çok güçlüydü ve sızıyordu, dilinde tadabiliyordu ve ağzı sulanıyordu. Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un kokusundan ve feromonlarından dolayı sertleştiğini hissedebiliyordu. Ama Chanyeol’un görüntüsü onun kontrolünü kaybetmesine neden olacaktı.

Omega karnının üzerinde çıplak bir halde uzanıyordu; belli ki Junmyeon için sabırsızlanıyordu. Teni mükemmel kızarıklıktaydı ve ter akıtıyordu. İniltiler dudaklarından dökülürken daha fazla sürtünme için kalçası hareket ediyordu. Junmyeon onun çok güzel göründüğünü düşünüyordu ama aynı zamanda Chanyeol’un acısını ve umutsuzluğunu da görebiliyordu. Zavallı Omegayı tek başına bırakmayacaktı.

“_Alfa_, lütfen. Canım yanıyor.” Chanyeol yalvararak Junmyeon’a uzandı.

Junmyeon hızlıca kıyafetlerinden kurtuldu ve Chanyeol’a yaklaştı. Chanyeol’un üzerine çıktı ve yüzünü boynuna gömerek Chanyeol’un tatlı kokusunu içine çekti. Junmyeon’un burnu Chanyeol’un boynuna sürtündü ve köprücük kemiği hattını gezdi.

Kızışmadan dolayı Chanyeol her şeye karşı çok hassastı ve Junmyeon’a bu kadar yakın olmak, ona dokunmak kontrolünü kaybettiriyordu. Junmyeon’un dilini boynunda hissedince içine keskin bir nefes çekti; Junmyeon’un çabucak kendisini düzgünce ısırmasını ve gururla taşıyacağı kalıcı mührünü yaratmasını umuyordu.

“Çok güzel kokuyorsun.” Alfa inledi ve kalçasını hareket ettirerek penisini Chanyeol’un kalçasına sürttü.

Alfanın penisini deliğinde hissedince Chanyeol’un çıkardığı inleme Junmyeon’un kulaklarına müzikti. Chanyeol bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama kelimelerini toparlayamadı. Tekrar tekrar tek söyleyebildiği _‘siktir siktir siktir siktir siktir’ _oldu.

“İnlemeni duymak için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Deyince Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un inildemesine neden oldu. “Sana karşı iyi olacağım Omega. Söz.”

Junmyeon yavaşça Chanyeol’un bedeninden aşağıya kaydı ve Omeganın omurgası boyunca öpücükler kondururken dokunuşu altında titremesini izliyordu. Junmyeon’un elleri Omeganın yuvarlak kalça yanaklarını okşadı ve sıktırdıktan sonra şaplak attı.

Chanyeol nefesini tutarak başını yastığa bastırdı, parmakları az daha yastığı parçalayacaktı.

_“Alfa.”_ Chanyeol yastığa doğru inledi ve kalçasını Junmyeon’a salladı.

“Sabır, Omega. Sana istediğini vereceğim.”

Junmyeon sırıttı ve başını Chanyeol’un deliğine yaklaştırdı. Omeganın güzel kokusunu içine çekerek ıslaklığına hayran kaldı. Junmyeon Omeganın kalça yanaklarını okşadı ve tutarak ayırdı. Chanyeol’un büzüşmüş deliğinin hava etrafında kasıldığını ve doldurulmayı beklerken daha fazla sıvı akıttığını görünce inleyecekti. Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un içinde olmaktan, penisinin etrafında kasıldığını hissetmekten başka bir şey istemiyordu ama önce Omegasına zevk verecekti.

“Benim için sırılsıklam olmuşsun.” dedi Alfa ve dilini çıkararak hafifçe dokundurdu.

Chanyeol seslice inlerken tırnaklarını yastığa gömdü. Junmyeon’un böyle bir şey yapacak tip olduğunu hiç düşünmemişti ama şikâyeti yoktu. Junmyeon’un düğümünü aldığı sürece mutluydu.

Junmyeon titreşen deliğe üfledi ve Chanyeol kalçasını yüzüne yaklaştırarak daha fazlasını isteyince kıkırdadı. Omeganın deliğini boydan boya yaladı ve Chanyeol’un dudaklarından dökülen inlemelere âşık oldu. Sesler penisini daha çok sertleştiriyordu. Junmyeon dilini yeniden gezdirdikten sonra Omeganın sıcaklığına daldırdı ve baldırlarını sıkıca tuttu.

Junmyeon dilini tekrar tekrar içine sokarken Chanyeol geriliyordu ve bacakları titriyordu. Junmyeon’un güçlü tutuşundan dolayı baldırlarında oluşacak bereleri düşünüyordu. Umurunda değildi. O berelerin haftalarca sızlamasını istiyordu.

Chanyeol’un inlemeleri Junmyeon penisini kavrayarak okşamaya başladığında arttı. Junmyeon dilini Chanyeol’un içine sokmaya devam ederken Omega kalçasını Junmyeon’un yüzüne doğru ittirerek hareket ediyordu. Chanyeol zevkten aklını kaybedecekti, Junmyeon’da kayboluyordu ve boşalmaya çok yakındı.

Junmyeon bedeninin titremesinden, çıkardığı seslerden Omeganın orgazmını hissedebiliyordu ama henüz Chanyeol’un boşalmasına izin vermeyecekti. Junmyeon geri çekilince Chanyeol’un sızlandığını duydu ve kalçasını sıktırdıktan sonra yüzündeki Omega sıvısını sildi. Junmyeon penisini Chanyeol’un kalça yanaklarının arasına soktu ve ileri geri hareket ettirdi; şişmiş başı Chanyeol’un hırçın deliğine bastırarak zavallı Omegayla alay ediyordu.

Chanyeol’un ağzından Junmyeon’a yalvaracak kadar anlaşılır kelimeler çıkmıyordu. Tek yapabildiği yastığa doğru inlemek, kalçasını geriye ittirmek ve Alfanın kendisini becermesini istemekti. Alfanın penisini içinde hissetmekten ve onu aciz durumda bırakana kadar becermesinden başkasını istemiyordu.

Chanyeol’un onun için azdığını görmek Junmyeon’u gururlandırıyordu. Junmyeon ona istediğini vermeye karar verdi ve Omeganın ıslak girişinden içeri kendini ittirdi; penisi Chanyeol’u genişletiyordu. Santim santim, yavaşça içine gömülürken alçak sesle inledi.

Chanyeol tırnaklarını avuç içlerine batırıyordu ve Junmyeon’un penisinin genişletmesiyle çığlık atıyordu. Nefesleri ağırlaştı ve biraz acı hissetmesine rağmen bu daha önce yaşadığı her şeyden çok daha iyiydi. Junmyeon’un penisi içinde harika hissettiriyordu; büyük ve sıcaktı, onu mükemmel bir şekilde dolduruyordu.

Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un içinde hareket etmeye başladı ve Omeganın zevkle verdiği sıcaklıkla başını geriye attı. Chanyeol’un kalçasını sıkıca kavradı, tırnakları etine batıyordu ve Chanyeol’un çığlıklarıyla hareketlerini hızlandırdı. Junmyeon, Chanyeol’u daha hızlı ve daha sert beceriyor, Omegaya zevk veriyordu. Girebildiğince derine gidiyordu. Chanyeol’un daha çoğu, daha serti için yalvarmasıyla düğümünün şişmeye başladığını hissediyordu. Junmyeon kollarını Chanyeol’un göğsüne sardı; bir elini boynuna götürerek Omegayı göğsüne yapıştırdı ve kendisini daha sert itmeye başladı. Düğümü Chanyeol’un girişine takılıyordu.

“Düğümle beni Alfa_. Lütfenlütfenlütfenlütfenlütfen.”_ Chanyeol yalvardı ve Junmyeon’un parmakları boynunu sıktırdı.

“Bendesin bebeğim.” Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un içine girerek söyledi.

Chanyeol başını geriye atarak kalçasını döndürdü ve Alfanın kendisini haftalarca yürütemeyecek kadar mükemmelce genişleten düğümü için yalvardı.

Junmyeon daha sert girmeye başladı; düğümü girişini çekerek Chanyeol’u olduğundan daha çok genişletiyordu. Omeganın sıkı ve sıcaklığından dolayı inledi. Düğümü tamamen şişmişti. Düğümün prostatına baskı yaptığını hissedince Chanyeol zevkten çığlık attı. Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un kokusunun güçlendiğini ve ciğerlerini doldurduğunu fark etti; Omeganın boşalmaya yakın olduğunu biliyordu.

_“Lütfen.”_ Omega bağırdı, yaşlar gözlerinden akıyordu.

Junmyeon yalvarmasına razı oldu ve Chanyeol’un prostatını tekrar tekrar hırpalamaya başladı. Elini uzatarak Chanyeol’un penisini kavradı ve vuruşlarıyla eşit hızda çekmeye başladı. Alfa karnındaki tanıdık sıkışmayı hissedebiliyordu ve kan bacaklarına akın ediyordu. Chanyeol’un kasları düğümünü bu kadar çok sıkıştırdığı için daha ne kadar dayanacağını bilmiyordu. Zirveye yaklaştığını biliyordu ve artık tutamayacaktı. Son bir vuruşla Chanyeol’un tenini sertçe ısırdı ve Omeganın içine boşaldı. Eliyle Omeganın penisini çekmeye devam ediyordu.

Junmyeon’un dişleri etini delerken Chanyeol çığlık attı ve acı ve zevkin son demleriyle çarşafa boşaldı. Junmyeon orgazmı boyunca Chanyeol’u okşadı ve dişlerini Omeganın boynundan çekerek acısını almak için yarasını yaladı. Chanyeol’un bedeni erimişti, Junmyeon’a destek için yaslanıyordu. Hızlıca solurken elini uzatarak gerçek olduğuna inanmak için ısırığa dokundu. Açık yaranın verdiği acıyla tısladı.

“Affedersin.” Junmyeon yumuşakça özür diledi. Omegasına en ufak acı verdiği için kendini kötü hissediyordu.

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, bunu sevdim.”

Junmyeon Omeganın boynunu öperek gülümsedi ve duyurdu. “Benim.”

Omega inledi ve Junmyeon’dan yeniden söylemesini istedi. Alfa tekrarlayınca yeniden inledi.

Düğümünden dolayı Chanyeol’un içinde sıkışmasına rağmen Junmyeon Omegayı yatırdı ve arkasına uzanarak kolunu göğsüne sardı. Chanyeol, Junmyeon’a sokularak tatmin olmuş bir şekilde iç çekti.

“Sana hep ‘benim’ dediğimde böyle mi ses çıkaracaksın?” Junmyeon parmaklarını Chanyeol’un teninde gezdirerek sordu.

Chanyeol cevap olarak burnundan tuhaf bir ses çıkardı ve Junmyeon güldü.

Üzerlerinde bir sakinlik vardı. İkisi de aralarında büyüyen bağı hissedebiliyordu. Birbirlerine karşı olan güveni ve rahatlığı da. Chanyeol yaşamı boyunca eşi kadar mükemmel olmayı bırak bir Alfa bulacağını hiç düşünmezdi. Junmyeon’un yanında olması, tenini teninde hissetmesi ve mührünün boynunda şekillenmesi her şeyi gerçek kılıyordu. Junmyeon kendisinin olduğu kadar o da Junmyeon’a aitti ve bunu dünyalara değişmezdi.

“Seni seviyorum, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol itiraf etti. “Bunu kızışmam söyletmiyor. Benim. Seni seviyorum.”

Junmyeon nazikçe gülümsedi ve Chanyeol’u olabildiğince kendine çekti. “Ben de seni seviyorum.” Omeganın omzuna bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Penisini de sevdiğimi söyleyebilir miyim?” Chanyeol kalçasını oynatarak sordu.

“Şunu kes.” Junmyeon emretti ve Chanyeol’un kalçasına sırıtarak şaplak attı. Omega nefesini tuttu. “On dakika sonra seni yeniden becereceğim. Bana biraz zaman ver.”

“Sen en iyi Alfasın_. Benim_ Alfam.”

“Senin. Ebediyen.”

** _The END._ **

** **


End file.
